


Sleepless Nights

by MikasButt



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cuddling, Demons, F/M, Fluff, I don't know what else to tag, I'm not really sure where in canon this takes place, Kagome can't sleep, This is my first fic for this fandom go easy on me please, Unbeta'd, but w/e, canon-verse, probably ooc but i tried my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikasButt/pseuds/MikasButt
Summary: When Kagome can't sleep, Inuyasha is there to help.





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha has been my favorite anime since I was a kid and honestly, I couldn't /not/ write a fic for them. And now I have done it and I don't regret a thing. This feels like a mess, but I hope you guys enjoy!

Kagome could hear everything. Everything from the wind that howled loudly, to the rain that continued to batter the ground outside of the cave they had taken shelter in, to Inuyasha’s footsteps. Though faint, the quietness of everything else around her made it seem far louder than it actually was. 

 

Needless to say, the endless cacophony was enough to keep her awake.

 

Rolling over for the third time, Kagome let out a sigh, finally opening her eyes. She expected to be met with the sight of the darkened cave wall, only to find Inuyasha, crouched down before her, looking at her curiously. Almost as if he was puzzled by her current predicament.

 

“You're awake,” He said, and Kagome almost had the audacity to roll her eyes at the obvious statement.

 

“I am,” she confirmed.

 

“Why?”

 

Yawning, Kagome pushed herself into a sitting position and looked to the half-demon.

 

“It’s because I just _can’t_ _sleep_ ,” Kagome replied, fingers moving to play with a strand of her hair.

 

“But… why?”

 

Kagome let out another sigh, pulling her knees up to her chest.

 

“The cave is uncomfortable to sleep on, and I guess I just… can’t sleep,” She replied honestly, turning around to look to where the others were sleeping so soundly, it seemed. “I don’t understand how they all look so peaceful.”

 

“They’re used to this. But you…” Inuyasha trailed off.

 

“I’m not,” Kagome finished for him.

 

He nodded before moving to sit where Kagome had been laying only moments before.

 

_ ‘Jeez. Already out for my spot, huh?’ _   Kagome thought.

 

She sighed, moving to find another spot before she felt a clawed hand grip her wrist. The hand pulled her backward, and at first, she swore she would hit her head on the solid rock of the cave. This would be it for her, she swore it.

 

But what she was eventually met with as Inuyasha’s larger hands moved to turn her around to face him, was Inuyasha’s malleable, and yet, solid chest. 

 

“C’mere,” Inuyasha nearly growled, and Kagome had no choice but to comply.

 

“Wha-“

 

“Shaddup. It’s uncomfortable for you, right?”

 

And with that, Inuyasha leaned back, pulling Kagome along with him. It resulted in Kagome lying on top of the half-demon, and a face that was as red as a tomato. Almost, at least. 

 

“Inuyasha, you-“ Kagome started, but her words caught in her throat by Inuyasha’s words.

 

“I'm try’n to help,” He grumbled, clearly displeased that Kagome had already tried to get up. He didn’t really enjoy having someone lay on him, but he still made a sacrifice for Kagome’s sake.

 

That’s what he had done for so long already.

 

What was one more time, with something that didn’t mean risking his life.

 

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” Kagome said, voice quieter now as she shifted to get comfortable on top of Inuyasha. It wasn’t as comfortable as her bed back home, but it certainly did well to allow her to relax.

 

“I wanna,” Inuyasha huffed, arms wrapping around Kagome’s waist tighter. “Not sleeping won’t do you any good. You  _ are _ human after all.”

 

Well, he did have a point. She knew that not sleeping for a while definitely took a toll on her. And the past few days had been filled with sleepless nights doing battles with demons trying to pick fights. It was wearing down on her ability to function. And yet, she still had problems sleeping when she was faced with the hard, cold surface of the cave floor. 

 

“Thank you,” Kagome murmured, hands curling into the clothing that he wore. It was then that she realized that he had taken off the robe of the fire rat and draped it over her when they laid down in order to keep her warm. With how close Inuyasha was, she had hardly even noticed the bit of weight on top of her.

 

“Don’t mention it.”

 

It was then that Kagome finally found the strength in her to close her eyes, and to allow herself to finally drift off to sleep. With Inuyasha under her, hard rock jabbing into parts of her body wasn’t an issue any longer. 

 

With Inuyasha under her, she was finally able to get the rest she so rightfully deserved. 

 

—————

 

Morning came all too soon, and in the most inconvenient way. 

 

_ Demons. _

 

It was true that they had found a convenient place to sleep for the night, but seldom did the convenient places end up being safe. In this day and age, safe places were considered a hoax. Villagers would consider their homes a safe place until they too landed in the crossfires of those who desired power. Those with a taste for blood, and the screams of the innocent. It was all too common in a world like this.

 

And it seems that they had become targets once more.

 

“Kagome, wake up,” Inuyasha commanded, a hand moving up to shake the girl’s shoulders in an attempt to break her from her slumber. 

 

“Why is Kagome on top of you, you two didn’t—“

 

“Of course not!” Inuyasha interrupted, cheeks flaring at the accusation of them doing something he couldn’t even fathom doing, especially right next to everyone else. 

 

“Then why is she like that?” Sango asked as she too began to raise an eyebrow at the half-demon in question.

 

“T-that’s none of your business! Shaddup!” Inuyasha huffed, turning his attention back to Kagome, who he was struggling to wake. 

 

“Jeez,” Shippo huffed, rubbing at his eyes. Inuyasha ignored him, taking to sitting up. The cave floor had been uncomfortable, but he was fine with putting up with it for Kagome’s sake. After all, he was a half-demon, sleep mattered very little to him; though he’d never like to admit that he did enjoy sleeping when the opportunity arose. 

 

It took some coaxing, but Kagome finally began to open her eyes. With a little help from the demon crashing into the side of the cave. It did nothing to help it stay as sturdy as it had been, and Inuyasha could feel a few pebbles hit his head. His ears twitched. 

 

They needed to end this fight fast before the cave decided to cave in on them all. That would be a recipe for disaster. 

 

“Shikon jewel.. must have Shikon jewel shards. Give them to me!” The demon growled, voice echoing throughout the nearly empty cave. 

 

“What’s going on?” Kagome questioned, and turned her head to look at the demon, just as it crashed into another wall, sending more rocks crashing to the ground.

 

_ “Hiraikotsu!” _ Sango’s voice echoed out and all eyes were on her weapon as it shot forward, tearing into the demon in question. The demon wasn’t that strong in the first place, and the Hiraikotsu vanquished it easily, giving Inuyasha little time to explain. 

 

“It seems a demon managed to sniff out our jewel shards. Though not a strong demon, that likely means others will pursue, if only to get a taste of power,” Miroku sighed, using his staff to pull himself up. 

 

“We should probably get moving then, because where one demon goes, more will follow,” Inuyasha noted. “Plus… this cave isn’t going to be sturdy for much longer, and personally, I don’t feel like digging us out of a cave-in.”

 

Huffing, Inuyasha stood, still holding Kagome in his arms. Almost as if he had forgotten completely, like it was second nature to just hold Kagome close. To keep her safe.

 

“Inuyasha…” Kagome said, voice tired, and yet only slightly annoyed.

 

How Inuyasha didn’t realize what he was doing, Kagome wasn’t sure.

 

“Huh?” He asked, head tilting to the side curiously as he looked at the human girl.

 

“Can you… put me down?”

 

_ “Oh. Yeah, okay.” _

 

Inuyasha fumbled, almost dropping Kagome in his haste to put her down, though he made sure she landed steadily on her feet. As grumpy as he was at times, he still didn’t want her to fall. Kagome was someone he cherished, and he certainly wasn’t going to drop her. Not on purpose, at least.

 

He would carry her through the roughest of winds if it meant keeping her safe.

 

Because though he was frustrating, or even got on her nerves at times, he hoped that the truth was clear.

 

_ The truth being that he undoubtedly was in love with Kagome Higurashi. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


End file.
